


[Podfic] Flying Monkeys

by sisi_rambles, Thimblerig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable, horrifying debrief.</p>
<p>"Is this some kind of hobby for you? Planning our imminent destruction?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Flying Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449517) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



Length: 00:07:38

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Flying%20Monkeys.mp3) (7.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Flying%20Monkeys.m4b) (3.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
